


True Love

by TLK1477



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLK1477/pseuds/TLK1477
Summary: Emily and JJ fall in love. What else is there to say?





	1. Chapter 1

Emil’s Point of view-  
This was not the way I planned for today to go. I wanted to wake up and go to the BAU, and finally ask JJ on a date. As soon as I wake up I realized I was especially hard because I had a dream about the beautiful blonde woman. Of course I wake up with what people call “morning wood” but this time it was painfully hard. Then I looked to my left side of the bed and realized I’m going to be late to work. I jumped out of the bed and went to my dresser and got my favorite Batman boxers, black wife beater, white button down shirt, and black slacks. I jumped in the shower as quickly as possible, took care of my hard on while thinking about JJ. Once I was finished, I got changed and made myself a cup of coffee took it to go in my Batman coffee cup. I ran to my black 2019 Mustang GT; and drove towards the BAU A.S.A.P even going over the speed limit. I have 5 minutes to get there and I’m barely just now parking in my parking spot. I ran to the elevators and pressed the button to take me on the floor I needed to go. As soon as the ding goes off, I adjust myself and give my self a little pep talk to get in the in the groove for work and try to follow through in finally asking out the woman of my dreams. I exit the elevator and I see Morgan and Reid talking. I walk toward my desk and go sit down on my chair. I realize from the corner of my eyes that both of them are looking at me. I get ready for the questions coming my way. Morgan is the first to speak.

“Hey Princess, how are you today?” 

“I’m fine Morgan, why do you ask?”

“Oh I was just wondering because you were late to work and you’re never late.”

“Oh , I just woke up late, then I had to do everything twice as fast as usual.”

“Ok. Are you sure it has nothing to do with a certain blonde hair and blue eyed media liaison?”

“Of course not! Why do you all ways go there Morgan?”

“Well Princess it’s easy to see that you have feelings for her and I can also tell she feels the same. You should ask her out Emily.”

“Well Morgan if you really want to know I was planning on asking her out today, just don’t say anything.”

I turn towards Reid and I could tell he was hearing our conversation.   
“That goes for you too Reid don’t tell JJ or anyone what I plan to do.”  
Reid just looks shocked that I knew he was listening to our conversation.   
“I promise Emily I won’t tell her anything or anyone else. My lips are sealed.”   
He brings his left hand up to his lips and locks them up and gives me a wink to let me know that my secret is safe with him. I just nod at him to let him know Thank You. Then Garcia comes out of rher lair and sees that we are all talking and starts walking towards us. I quickly let the guys know to change the subject and they do. By the time she gets to my desk we were talking about our favorite DC super heroes. 

“That’s cool, my favorite hero is Batgirl, when she becomes true Oracle because she is smart and is great with computers like yours truly.”  
She points towards herself. We start laughing because we can see how that fits her perfectly.

Reid speaks up and says “I would be Robin, the third one aka Tim Deake.” 

Morgan says”I would be Green Lantern, John Stewart.”

I start laughing and Reid and Garcia join in too because we can see him being Green Lantern. 

“Well guys, I bet you guys can guess who I would be. Just look at my coffee cup. I would be Batman, The Dark Knight.”  
They look at me and the only thing they could do is agree because they can see me being Batman. They also know I’m obsessed with him. We continue to talk and I notice JJ coming out of her office with a case file and I know we have a case. I was too busy staring at her that I don’t even see that they saw me ogling her and they started to snicker. That snapped me out of my day dreaming and I turn to glare at them. They just burst out laughing. I slap my face with my hands and say to myself why am I so predictable to everyone else but to the person I love she doesn’t even pay attention to me. Well not how I would like to be payed attention to because she only sees me as a friend. We hang out and do things together but I would like more with JJ. JJ starts walking towards Hotches office to let him know we have a case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ’s point of view

I woke up to the sun shining through my windows letting me know that my alarm clock is about to go off right about now. I get out of bed and walk towards my dresser and grab my pair of black lace thong and bra. Then I grab my black skirt and light blue button up shirt. I get in the shower and while I’m in there I start thinking of my dream I had of Emily. It was perfect, I can also tell because of the evidence on my underwear I wore because I was so wet. I start masterbating in the shower. I imagine my fingers being her penis. 

I knew about Emily’s condition because when we got a room together when we were on one of our cases, we shared a room and one day I woke up and realized that she was asleep but that was not what I was paying attention to. She had morning wood. I was shocked because I would’ve never guessed. She did come off masculine, but I never guessed she had a penis. 

I do t even care because it’s her personality that I fell in love with. Her geekiness,kindness, caring loving heart, she’s so smart, and she knows how to speak different languages, which I find sexy. These are just a few things I love about her. 

I turn off the shower once I’m done. I get changed, head down stairs and make myself breakfast. Eggs and bacon with some orange juice. I make myself some coffee and I take it in my WonderWoman coffee cup. I head towards my black Lexus and head towards the BAU. Once I get there, I park in my parking spot. I notice the only cars parked from our team here right now is Hotches and Rossi’s cars. I head towards the elevator and press the button that goes to the BAU floor. The ding goes off, and I get out of the elevator and head towards my office. 

I sit down at my desk and start going through the case files. The first couple of cases aren’t too important enough for us to be needing assistance right now from us. Don’t get me wrong, all cases are important but this is my job to see which one need attention the most. Finally, towards the middle of the pile, I see that this case needs us. It’s a case with young boys who are getting kidnapped, raped, and killed. Then dumped in the ocean. 

I snap out of my reading because I hear laughing outside. It sounds like the team are having fun, I feel bad that I’m going to have to cut off their fun and let Hotch know we have a case. I grab the file and my stuff and step out of my office. As soon as I exit, I notice everyone is around Emily’s desk laughing and talking. I start walking towards Hotches office, and from the corner of my eye I notice Emily is staring at me. I start to feel butterflies in my stomach. 

I hurry towards Hotches and I knock on the door, I hear come in so I do. I notice Rossi is sitting in one of the chairs and Hotch is sitting behind his desk. 

“Hey JJ, do we have a case?”

“I’m afraid so Sir. It’s in San Francisco, California. Serial child rapist, and then he kills them after he finishes and dumps them in the ocean.”

“Ok JJ, come with me and let’s they’ll the team we have a case.”

We head towards the meeting room. I sit in the front with the remote, while everyone grabs their seats. Once everyone is sitting I get up and I click on the screen and start explaining the case to the team. I automatically see anger in Emily’s and Morgan’s eyes. I let them know that the SFPD have found 7 bodies of boys from ages 4-10. The victims names were Logan Grey 4, Scot Smith 5, Miguel Herrera 6, Luis Rodriguez 7, Bruce Turner 8, Oliver Jones 9, and Pedro Martinez 10. 

“It looks like his type is White and Hispanic boys.” Reid says.

Then Morgan, “Well first off this is one sick son of a bitch. Next, it looks like he started at age 4 and ended at age 10. If he sticks to this pattern he could either continue to age 12 before they are teenagers or he will restart the pattern at age 4. Either way we need to stop him before we have anymore victims.”

Emily is next to speak, “So we know the victimology and the MO. Know we need to figure out who he is and where in San Francisco he operates at. Also, how and when he gets them in the ocean.”

“Everyone, get your things together, wheels up in 30.” Hotch says.

We all get up and head out the room to get ready to go. I notice Emily is quite on the way to the plane. I’m worried about her. I know how child cases are hard for her. Who am I kidding, they are hard on the whole team. It’s just sad to see that they had their innocence taken from them and then their lives were ended at such a young age. It’s also hard on me because I always wanted children. I just haven’t found the right person to have them with. I’m hoping I could have them with Emily. She would make a great mother. Also, on the plus side since she has male genitalia, they would be our biological children. We all head towards the plane. Reid and Rossi sit and start playing chess. Emily sits by the window and looks out of the window and has a look of being somewhere else. Morgan sits next to Hotch. I go sit across from Emily. I too look out the window and continue thinking about children with Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily’s point of view

I sit looking out the window and I start thinking about the poor boys. Then I start thinking about Jj and how I was supposed to ask her out on a date. Well it looks like it’s not happening today, or maybe I can ask her out later or when the case is over. 

My mind then drifts towards the future, JJ and I married with children. I always wanted to have children, but I never met anyone I would want to have children with until now. Also, because of my condition I haven’t been lucky anyways with anyone. I haven’t even dated anyone because of my condition. I would get scared that they would make fun of me and call me a freak, because of that I’m still a virgin. Isn’t that something? I’m a grown woman and I’m a virgin. Thanks to what’s between my legs.

I finally get out of my head and notice JJ is sitting in front of me looking out the window. I take a deep breath and let it out. I notice once I do that JJ turns towards me and smiles. As soon as I see that smile I feel the blood go straight to my groin. I move around my seat to get more comfortable and take my suit jacket to put on top of my legs. So JJ can’t see that I have a boner, or anyone else for that matter. I’ve kept this secret from everyone from the team except Hotch, because he is the team leader and has seen my file. The only other people that know is my mother the ambassador, and the director of the FBI. Also, let’s not forget my doctor or any doctor I go see. I notice just thinking of this my penis is soft again, but I’ll leave my jacket just in case. 

We finally arrive in San Francisco, California and it’s late, midnight. We all grab our stuff and to-go bags to head to the hotel. 

When we get there Hotch says, “Ok, we have to share rooms because there are only 3 rooms. Morgan and Reid, Rossi and I, and Emily and JJ in the last room. Rest up because we have to get up early to head to the police station early. We will meet here in the lounge at 8am sharp.”

We all separate and head to our assigned rooms. I’m getting nervous because I’m about to be in a room with JJ, just the two of us. I know I shouldn’t be nervous because we shared a room before but this is different. The reason is I’m going to ask out JJ soon. I know you aren’t allowed to date coworkers, but Garcia and Morgan are dating and Hotch says it’s fine as long as it doesn’t interfere with work and you don’t bring drama to work. So I know it would be ok if I started dating JJ, only if she says yes is all I need. Oh god, what is wrong with me? JJ opens our room and I take the bed on the left and she takes the right on. 

I ask her if it’s ok if I use the bathroom first to get changed?

She says,”Yeah go ahead Em. Just let me know when you’re done so I can get ready for bed.”

Ok, thanks, I’ll try to be quick.

I grab my to go bag and head towards the bathroom. I lock the door and take out my Batman pj shirt and sleeping shorts. I put them on, once I’m finished I grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth. Once I’m done, I get my stuff together and let JJ know I’m done.


End file.
